Stairway to heaven
by the jesus of suburbia
Summary: Beck hate his life until he meets a mysterious girl called jade, but things are never what they seem, especially when you are dating a ghost.
1. the love of my life

**Soo super short fict, lite 4 or 5 chapters, not sure, read and enyoy.**

"Beck Oliver"

The teacher called handing him a failed exam

"You need to study boy, you are in risk of failing my class" Beck just looked at him rised an eyebrow and walked out of the classroom, he walked outside of the school, oround the corner until he found a place to sit, he lit up a cigarret and started looking at the street. He hated the idea of coming back home, the school probably called his parents already like they do every fucking time, beck was sick of it, he was sick of everything

"Beck!" a voice said, he turned his head to find Tori, he rolled his eyes –like I want to see her- he thought

"We have been looking for you, you andre and I have to work on the writing project remember?" he trowed his cigarret on the grass and them put his feet on it, with too much force, that made Tori jump.

"Rigth" he said angrily

"Is everything Ok? Tori asked, it was weird, it was like she didn't knew beck anymore, they have been friends for years but for the past few mont´s he has changed way to much, from a sweet guy to a smoking rebel, tori couldn't undertand why, of couse he always had that bad boy look, but the actitud was recent

"Im fine ok? Let´s just do the stupid project"

"So then, the plot point may be this guy finding out that his doll it´s cursed" andre say, refearing to their project, Tori was scaning her notebook

"I think that would go fine, what you think Beck" he nodded and said

"Yeah, whatever" that´s when his phone started to ring, he didn't even bother to look

"Arent you answering?" andre asked, Beck looked at his phone and say

"Nope" Tori looked ar him in concern

"What if it is important?" Beck rolled his eyes

"It´s just my mom Ok? She just want to yell at me again" Tori smiled sadly at him, she new he had been having problems with his parents, but now she understood that they where the ones that had been affecting him this much

"Beck, you know you can tell us anything, we can help you" Andre said putting a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, we can help you study, you can get better grades" Beck rised an eyebrow and said

"There is nothing to tell, they hate me, they want me to fucking leave, I want to fucking leave, it´s like i live in shit mountain" with that he stod up and walked away

He got home that night, he managed to get in to his room widouth being notice by his parents, he toke of his shoes and hit play in his CD player, SLAYER started playing, he lay on his bed, toke out a notebook from his backpack and stated writhing

"knock knock "beck! Come out we need to talk to you" beck singned… them again

"What do you want?" he screamed, his father opened the door and paused the music

"They called from school today… beck you have to stop acting like a child, you are failing the year, I don't know what´s the problem with you, all you do it´s nothing, you just stay here and writte on that stupid notebook"

"Dad! Leave me alone, you don't have the right to come in to my room like that" beck screamed in anger

"Yes I do beck, this is my house, If you want to live on it you have to follow my rules" Beck stod up, put his shoes on and started packing some clothes in a backpack

"I am sick of you and mom and this stupid house, im off" he screamed, and started walking downsrtairs only to find his mom crying in the kitchen table, he looked away and went out of the house.

He started walking to andre´s house but decided to calm down first… he waled to the park and made sure none would be around, he stod in the middle of a little brideg, he started looking at the wather as he lit up a cigarret

"Fucking family" he said aloud

"so, you are having family problems? How beautifull" a voice said sarcasticly, beck almost fell in to the whater fom the scare, a black haired pale girl dressed up all in black stud up beside him. what was she doing there? It was like 3 AM, what she would be doing in the park at 10 pm?

"What? Who are you, what are you doing here?

"What? You didn't knew about me, what an idiot… im jade, but they call me the white lady" she said like nothing, then she sat in the side of the bridge to look at him

"so? Aren't you running away?" she said, he rised an eyebrown and said

"why would I do that, you are the one that should be going, I was here first"

"You where here first? Yeah right, this Is my bridge, so go away" he signed, all that he neded was an annoying mean girl

"Look Jade I don't care! Just leave me alone" she pulled out a pair of scissors and started playing around with them

"so, if you are not scare then you might aswell tell me about your family" beck turned angrily at her and said

"why should I tell you my problems?" Jade laugued slightly and In a moking voice said

"aww, it´s the pussy boy scare of his fealings, what a dork" beck got even more pist of

"they hate me ok? Are you happy" she jumped down to the floor and fixed her combat boot

"Not yet, you haven't tell me why" he signed once more

"why should I tell you that?" he asked, know calming down a little

"Because you already started, now you have o prove you are not a pussy and tell me the rest" he sat on the floor with his legs croses, she did the same, for no reason he felt fine beside this weird girl…

"Im not sure, one day it was like they changed their mind obout me and started hating me, maybe because of my grades or because I smoke" Jade started scaning him

"Cool, I like led zeppeling aswell" she said as she looked at his shirt

"you do?" he asked in surprice, it was extrange how she changed the topic so fast "I never met a girl who liked rock bands" she lauged a bit and said

"yeah, I love band to death… literally" there was a silence betwem them, but for becks surprice it was not unconfortable

"So, what about you, what are you doing here?" she turned to him

"I like to scare people" she said

"You do it every nigh?" he asked, not knowing why would someone like to scare people

"Yep, every night, actually, you are the only one who didnt run away,that´s impresive" beck extended his legs on the ground

"I did run away from home" he said in a quiet voice "my parents hate me so much, i dont know what to do"

"I dont think they hate you, they probably just want to se you happy" Jade said, Beck lit up another cigrret

"Bull shit" he said "Let´s just talk about bands" she smiled and said

"I always liked bands, i heard them every day of my life until the end" Beck rised an eyebrow

"That´s a bit exagerate dont you think?" he asked, she laugued a bit and said

"Bealive me, it´s true" beck looked at her once more, she was pale, her lips where red, she weared a black shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans

"So, what´syour favorite band?" Beck said out of nowhere

"Dont know, probably Ramones of Guns and Roses" he smiled and said

"Mine it´s Led zeppeling" silence made his way in their conversation again, but this time jade broke it

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven." she sang, for beck her voice was beautifull, the most beautifull voice he ever heard

"I like that song" she said simply, the sun started to rise in front of them, she stod up and said

"I have to go" she started running

"Wait, when can i see you again?" he asked

"Im here every night" she said, he looked to thee clook for a second, then turned back to Jade, but she was not there anymore...

where have she gone? beck said to himself

**Have you notice yet? then leave a review**


	2. do you love me?

Beck skipped school the next day, he spend his day thinking on Jade, who was she? where did she came from? is she in school? everytime he imagined her he wondered why he didnt asked any information, he wondered if she has a page in the slap, or maybe she lives near by and he con go to her house.

he started writting at his notebook

"Yesterday i meet the girl of my dreams, her face, her smile, her eyes... she is the one, i know, she is the one... i would do anything to see her again, to be with again with her... she made my day better, she took the darkness out of the black hole that my heart was once... i feel like i am on the stairway to heaven"

Beck waited patiently in a diner for the hours to pass, and when night finaly came he went looking for her. At 10 pm he walked in to the park, the only noise he could hear was the star wars keychain on his backpack and the sound of his feet on the ground. he finaly got to the bridge, waited a few minutes and then got tired. he sat on the side of the bridge and looked at his phone, when he looked up a pale face with blue eyes was in front of him, he jumped from the scare

"So you came" she said with a laugh

"Why do you feel the need to do that? it´s not nice" he said with his heart running so fast, part from the scare and part because he was finally seeing er again

"I told you already, i like to scare people" he sat back again, trying to look cool

"it´s not funy" he conplained as he saw her laugin in his face

"It is!" she said, sitting beside him "i was not expecting you to come" she said softly "no one really does, they just talk to me, i told them my name and then they go away" beck looked at her, he found her face to be the most beautifull he ever seen

"i dont understand them, you are so beautifull, and i dont even know your last name" he said, a little smile apeared in her face, she looked up to meet his eyes and said

"You are a sap" giving a small push to his arm "And my last name it´s west... Jade west" he looked at his own shoes

"im not joking, i, beck oliver said that Jade west is the prettiest girl i ever seen" her smile grew bigger

"no mortal has ever said that to me, not in my life time" he put an arm around her, it felt strange, like she was made of a soft material... he never felt anything like it

"Well, i am now" she rested her head on his shoulder and said

"you know that this is wrong, right?" beck looked at her in surprise

"What are you saying... we are here and we are young and... we like each other... well i like you, do you like me?" she broke apart from his arms and said

"I do but... it´s not right" Beck just looked at his shoes, not knowing what to say

"why not?" he asked quietly

"you know why not, this is the only place we can see each other, this is the only time, and you are here, you have a life and Im..."

"BECK!" a voice called making him turn away from jade

"Andre? what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise

"Me... what are you doing here alone at night? we where looking for you, your parents are really worried" Beck raised an eyebrow

"What? are they? and what are you saying, im not alone, am with..." he turned arround and Jade was not there anymore

"What?" he said quietly "Jade? where are you?" he started looking around but failed "Andre, you scared Jade!" he said half screaming

"Jade? dude you where alone, what is jade a squirrel?" Beck pushed him softly

"She is a girl... a really beautiful girl! and now she is gone! thanks andre" Andre was confused, beck was alone when he got here, there was no one around

"Maybe you were dreaming" he suggested, beck shocked his head "no i wasnt, she was here we hugged and... and... she was about to tell me why we... can't be together" he whispered the last part, andre put a hand on his shoulder and said

"Come on bro, your parents are worried, they need you back home" beck went with his friend wondering where did jade go...

she was a really strange girl


	3. WAT?

He sat in his desk at the history classroom not really caring about the teacher words. Beck looked down at his black note book, he opened it and started drawing little hears with Jade's name on them, suddenly a paper ball hit his head and lands on his desk. He picked it up and opened it

-dude, stop it you look like a thirteen year old girl with her first crush- from: Andre

At the corner of the page little stick drawing of beck with heart´s instead of eyes

Beck flipped over the page and wrote

-I can't… it´s like her beautiful face is tattooed in my eyes… no kidding…I need to see her again- in tiny little letters

-I think I love her-

Andre scanned the message, he looked beck weirdly and wrote something… he waited for the teacher to turn around and then tossed the paper ball to beck, who read it:

-are you sure she is real? Maybe you where just tired, and imagining stuff-

When he was about to start writing again the bell rang and everyone started walking out of the classroom

"She is real! I swear, her name is jade west, she is pale and dresses in black and she said she loves rock bands" Beck said to André, Tori walked to the boys and say

"What´s going on here, you guys have been throwing paper at each other for the entire class!"

"Beck has an imaginary girlfriend" André said, beck pushed him and said

" she is not imaginary, she is real, I see her at the park every night, but now who knows what would happened because André scared her away" they started walking to the lockers, Andre made a face and say

"Still sounds like a squirrel" Tori chucked, beck groaned loudly

"Stop it guys im serious… is the only girl that has made me feel this way" Tori suddenly became serious and made a face to André, who was still laughing

"Well" she said "If this girl is that important to you, why don't we look for here, she has to be somewhere in the city right?" a smile appeared in Beck's face

"You guys really would help me" Andre put a hand in his shoulder and said

"Sure, I have never seen you this way before, it´s worth the try"

They walked to their usual table, Tori toke out her laptop and said

"Well, if she is from any of the high schools around, she probably has a page in the slap, what´s her name?" beck looked over Tori´s shoulder

"Jade, jade west" Tori taped the name in the search bar and hit enter, a few pages popped in the screen

"Well, is it any of those?" André asked looking at his friend; Beck scanned the screen and say

"I think is this one" he pointed his finger to a blurry picture of a young girl with white pale skin and black clothing, Tori clicked on the link and her page appeared on the screen

A few post where on the screen, the page looked kind of simple compared to the ones they where use to see

"Dude, is she from the 90's or something, look at this page" André say looking at the style of it

"Maybe she just like´s retro stuff, beck mentioned she like´s rock bands, didn't he?" Tori said beck nodded, André looked down at it and say

"Yeah but, why her last update was on November of 2004?" beck's eyebrows arched together

"Wait? It does" he said in surprise, Tori looked at the last update, it said:

November-2004- I finally have the tickets for today, I'm ready to rock- mood: exited

"I don't understand… why is this from 2004? That was 10 years ago" beck said in surprise, Tori only found one explanation to this phenomenon

"Well, the only possible answer to this is that maybe she has the date changed to make it like that it can be done, I believe" André nodded and said

"Yeah, that´s probably it" beck toke the computer and said "well then, I'm sending her a message"

He looked around for a minute

"There is no message page here" he said quietly "She hasn't activated it yet" Andre looked oat the computer and said

"Well, she does have a best friend top five… with only 1 person on it, this girl has no social life" Beck turned his face to Andre and hit him in the back of the head

" OW" Andre said, Beck turned to the list

"Wow" Tori say "No one does that anymore" Beck scanned the little list; the only name was "cat valentine"

"Well then, this Cat Valentine has to know something" Beck said clicking on the name, the page that popped out was a normal the slap page, on the side it said "Hollywood public high school, graduated in 2005" on the profile picture you saw a redhead woman, probably already on her thirties

"Wow, is that her mother or something, she look´s kind of old" Tori commented, beck looked on the information page and said

"I don't know but there is an address right here, she has to know something about Jade" he copied on the back of his note book and said

"What are you waiting for? let´s go find her"

….

The house was a couple of blocks away from their school, they had no problem finding it. For beck it looked like a cheesy home from a cheesy family, but it didn't really matter, the tree friends walked to the door

"Are you sure dude, what if she is a serial killer?" Andre said

"Shut up, this is important" Tori replied, Beck moved his finger to the door bell

"Whoever this people are, I don't care, I just want to find jade" he pushed the bell, they waited a couple of minutes until a male voice said from the inside

"Sorry kids, we don't buy cookies"

"Um… no sir, we don't sell, cookies" Beck said, not so sure about it anymore, he was in time of just leaving this as a joke and letting the guy on the other side of the door alone, but his love for jade was more powerful than his insecurity

"I'm here looking for someone… uh, cat valentine… is she home?" the door opened, revealing a curly haired man with huge glassed

"She is my wife" he said cheerfully "but she is not home, she is working, but you can leave a message if you want" Andre looked inside of the house, in a couch was a puppet that looked like It was to jump and attack… he focused back in the conversation beck had with this man

"Ok, so" Beck said casually "I'm looking for someone and your wife was the only contact we could fine, she was marked as her best friend in the slap, her name is Jade West"

"Jade West?" the man said in surprise

"I haven't hear that name in a wile" Beck´s eyes lit up

"So you know her?" he said the man nodded and said

"Yeah, but… how do you know her?" He asked, he looked even more surprised than before

"Um… well, I meet her a few days ago at the park and… I kind of liked her and, I don't really know anything about her… that´s what I'm looking for her" the man at the door looked like he had seen a ghost

"That´s impossible… i… kids look, my wife will be back in a few ours, you might want to come back and talk to her… she knew Jade way better than I did" Beck looked confused and said

"What you mean knew?" The man looked even more surprised

"Don't you know? Jade west passed away ten years ago…"

**Ok... who was specting this? **


End file.
